Entry Zero: Chronicles of the Black Sword
by Roanolic Lucius
Summary: Pertempuran masih belum usai. Sephiroth akan membalaskan dendamnya pada Cloud. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang pemuda misterius bernama Noir? Warning: Mengandung spoiler berat dari fanfic saya yang berjudul Crescent's Diary. Do you dare to read? A/N: Cover by me.
1. It is not ended yet

**A/N: Halo, baru kali ini aku nulis fanfic di fandom ini _ *plak!* umm…sebelumnya, hati-hati karena fanfic ini mengandung spoiler berat dari fanfic saya yang berjudul "Crescent's Diary", sengaja aku pisah fandomnya karena ada beberapa karakter yang berasal dari seri FF lain yang muncul… Jadi, bagi yang nggak mau spoiler, mendingan jangan baca. Tapi bagi kalian yang suka spoiler, boleh-boleh saja kok. *author dilempari okonomiyaki(?)***

**Alright, sit back and enjoy the whole story…**

Entry Zero: Chronicles of the Black Sword

Disclaimer:

Final Fantasy series © Square-Enix

Entry Zero: Chronicles of the Black Sword © Roanolic

* * *

><p>Di suatu malam yang dingin, ada seorang pemuda berambut perak, acak-acakan, kedua matanya bewarna hijau emerald dan mengenakan jubah hitam sedang memandangi langit malam. Dia merasa tenang saat melihat bulan purnama di langit.<p>

"Indah sekali…" kata pemuda itu.

Kemudian dia mengingat-ingat tentang berbagai kejadian yang dia alami selama ini. Tentang bagaimana dirinya lahir…sebagai senjata bagi orang yang ingin mendapatkan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Dia lahir sebagai _clone_ dari seorang Phantom bernama Sephiroth. Sephiroth sendiri memiliki sosok asli yang bernama Cloud Strife. Dia diperintahkan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan mereka berdua dengan cara bertarung dengan mereka. Pertama kali dia bertarung dengan Sephiroth, dia ingin membunuhnya, karena tentu saja, Sephiroth adalah monster…

Di samping itu, pemuda ini pernah bertarung dengan Cloud. Saat bertarung dengannya, dia tidak ingin membunuh pria itu. Meskipun pada awalnya dia tidak menyadarinya, namun dia tidak ingin membunuh Cloud, karena merasa simpati terhadapnya setelah melihat kenangan-kenangan Cloud melalui penglihatannya.

Kemudian, saat dia menyadari bahwa dia hanyalah 'alat' oleh seorang profesor yang ambisius bernama Hojo dan ingin membunuh dirinya, dia tidak percaya. Perasaan benci, frustasi, dan merasa dikhianati telah menguasai dirinya, sampai-sampai dia membunuh Hojo dan menghancurkan seisi ruangan laboratorium waktu itu. Namun dia juga menyadari bahwa ambisi Hojo akan berlanjut meskipun dirinya telah mati. Tapi dia bersyukur, karena ambisi itu telah musnah.

Pemuda berjubah hitam ini menghela napas setelah dia mengingat kejadian-kejadian itu. Kemudian dia memandangi 'sang putri bulan' yang cantik sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai tubuhnya.

.

.

**DEG!**

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu di dadanya.

'Ada apa ini…?' batinnya. Tiba-tiba dia mendapat penglihatan mengenai Sephiroth yang sedang menuju ke suatu reruntuhan kuno.

'Bu-bukannya dia sudah tewas? Seharusnya kutukannya sudah lenyap! Tapi kenapa…?'

Saat penglihatan itu menghilang, ribuan pertanyaan langsung muncul di benaknya. Dia lanngsung menunduk.

'Bagaimana keadaan Cloud ya?' batinnya. Dia langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju suatu kota yang bernama "Midlight's Hollow". Dia mengkhawatirkan Cloud, sang La Faine yang dia tolong.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Di suatu tempat yang terpencil…<strong>_

Sudah dua bulan sejak Sephiroth berhasil dikalahkan oleh Cloud. Saat ini, dia bersama Vaan dan Lightning sedang berjalan menuju 'markas' mereka. Vaan, Lightning, dan teman-teman Cloud yang lain adalah para La Faine. Mereka semua ditugaskan oleh Makhluk yang disebut Luire untuk menghalau para Phantom yang ada.

Dan sudah lama Cloud tidak mengetahui keadaan sang pemuda berjubah hitam yang membawa dua pedang laser hitam sebagai senjatanya.

'Noir…bagaimana keadaannya ya?' pikir Cloud. Dia mengenali pemuda itu dengan nama Noir, sosok misterius yang datang untuk membantunya waktu itu.

"Hei, Cloud." Suara Vaan berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya. Lightning menatapi dirinya dengan tampang serius.

"Ada apa?" tanya Vaan.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa kok." Jawab Cloud singkat. Dia dan teman-temannya berjalan lagi.

Setelah beberapa meter, tiba-tiba Cloud terjatuh. Tentu saja Vaan dan Lightning terkejut. Beberapa detik kemudian, Cloud mendapat penglihatan tentang Sephiroth yang sedang menuju suatu ruangan dan tertawa. Dia tidak percaya.

'Mengapa Sephiroth masih hidup?' batinnya. Kemudian dia mendengar suara Sephiroth…

"_Cloud…jika kau ingin melenyapkan aku, datanglah kesini…"_

Rasa sakit langsung menerjang tubuh Cloud. Ada sesuatu yang keluar dari tubuhnya, sayangnya benda itu melesat dengan cepat sehingga tidak tertangkap oleh pandangan. Vaan dan Lightning berusaha untuk menolongnya, namun secara tiba-tiba Cloud menyerang mereka berdua, entah apa yang membuatnya melakuan itu.

"Cloud! Ada apa dengamu?"

Pria berambut pirang jabrik ini tidak peduli. Dia terus menyerang mereka tanpa ampun. Untungnya Vaan dan Lightning dapat menghindari serangannya.

"Aku harus…membunuh…Sephiroth…jangan halagi aku." Kata Cloud dingin. Lightning berusaha untuk menyadarkannya dengan sihirnya, tapi di halau secara kasar oleh Cloud. Kemudian pria muda itu langsung pergi begitu saja sambil mengambil jalan yang lain.

"Lightning, kau tak apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Vaan. Ayo kita ke markas, cepat!"

* * *

><p>Noir berlari menuju Midlight's Hollow. Firasatnya buruk, dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Kemudian, dia melihat bintang jatuh melesat kearahnya. Dia terkejut, tapi tidak sempat menghindar. 'Bintang' itu merasuki dadanya dan beberapa detik kemudian dia mendengar suara…<p>

"_Aku tidak ingin melibatkan mereka…"_

"C-Cloud?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Berkat kekuatan cadangan yang aku miliki, aku bisa selamat dari serangan Cloud. Kali ini, aku akan balas dendam, dengan menggunakan kekuatan Luire di dalam reruntuhan ini…<em>

_Sebelumnya, aku berhadapan dengan Angeal dan Genesis, mereka tidak ada apa-apanya…_

_Nah, Cloud…kali ini aku yang akan menghabisimu…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Iya, aku tahu. Konflik masih belum usai ==a untuk mengetahui beberapa istilah yang muncul di fanfic ini, silahkan klik Crescent's Diary di profile saya (baca: malas)  
>*author dilempari pisau* masih belum jelas? Tenang, saya akan menjelaskannya di chapter selanjutnya :) *author dilempari panci dan wajan* T^T<br>**


	2. Chaos' Chamber

**A/N: Lumayan cepat, aku rasa? Kurasa kita harus mulai secara perlahan, namun pasti... *PLAK!***

Chaos' Chamber

Disclaimer:

Dissidia: Final Fantasy is belonged to Square-Enix

Entry Zero: Chronicles of the Black Sword is belonged to me ^^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Pada malam itu juga, Lightning, Vaan, Laguna, Yuna, Tifa dan Bartz pergi ke suatu tempat dengan terburu-buru. Lightning sempat melihat Cloud sedang melompati gedung-gedung. Dan apa pun yang menghalanginya, pasti Cloud akan menyerangnya. Lightning mengingat-ingat tentang beberapa hal yang mungkin berhubungan dengan kejadian ini.<p>

'Phantom…adalah sisi gelap yang terlahir saat seseorang kalah melawan kegelapan hebat dan memiliki insting untuk menghancurkan sosok asli dari orang tersebut dengan cara tragis agar mereka bisa mempertahankan keberadaannya. La Faine…adalah sebutan bagi orang yang terpilih untuk menghalau para Phantom. Luire adalah makhluk yang memilih beberapa orang untuk menjadi La Faine. Yang menjadi mimpi buruk bagi semua orang adalah jika ada Phantom yang menjadi Dark La Faine, dikarenakan sosok aslinya telah menjadi La Faine…'

Sembari berlari, Lightning terdiam sejenak.

"Laguna-san, apa Cloud benar-benar menuju ke reruntuhan itu? Tempat itu kan berbahaya!" perkataan Tifa membuat Lightning dan yang lainnya terkejut.

"Ya, aku yakin dia menuju kesana…tapi sebagai La Faine pilihan Luire Cosmos, kita tidak boleh gagal…" kata Laguna.

"Aku setuju!" jawab Bartz.

"Ayo!"

Sesampainya di halaman dekat reruntuhan, mereka diserbu oleh puluhan Phantom. Mereka langsung menyerang dengan jurus masing-masing, kalau untuk Yuna, dia memanggil Aeon Valefor untuk melibas musuh. Laguna sempat melihat Genesis dan Angeal sedang kesusahan saat melawan para Phantom. Dia membantu mereka berdua dan bersama-sama mereka menghabisi Phantom yang tersisa. Setelah semua Phantom berhasil dihabisi, mereka bersiap-siap menuju ke dalam reruntuhan. Tiba-tiba di depan mereka muncul seorang pemuda berjubah hitam yang membawa dua pedang laser hitam.

"Mereka...ada di sini...di ruangan Luire Chaos..." kata pemuda itu. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju ke dalam reruntuhan. Tifa terkejut.

"Sudah kuduga! Cloud menuju ke Luire Chaos!" kata Tifa sambil berlari menuju ke dalam reruntuhan.

"Tunggu! Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi!" seru Yuna. Tapi Tifa tidak menghiarukannya. Gadis _summoner_ ini langsung mengejar Tifa.

.

.

Di dalam reruntuhan, ada koridor menuju ke ruangan Luire Chaos yang sangat luas. Tifa terus mengejar pemuda berjubah hitam yang berjalan menuju ke ruangan 'utama'. Saat gadis berambut hitam ini akan berhasil menyusul pemuda itu, tanpa ia sadari dia sudah berada di 'ruangan utama' di dalam reruntuhan, atau lebih tepatnya halaman utama yang tidak beratap dan ada patung Luire Chaos disana. Dia terkejut saat melihat Cloud dan Sephiroth saling berhadapan satu sama lain walau masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bertarung.

"Clouuud!"

Tifa berlari ke arah Cloud, namun dicegah oleh sang pembawa pedang laser hitam yang berada di depannya.

"Jangan, nanti kau akan di serang oleh mereka berdua." Kata pemuda itu datar.

"Si-siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal mereka berdua?" tanya Tifa dengan nada yang tinggi. Pemuda itu menunduk, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tifa.

"Kalau kau ingin membantu Cloud, boleh-boleh saja kok..." kata pemuda itu. Kemudian dia langsung melesat menuju tempat di depan Cloud.

"Kau..." Sephiroth terkejut saat pandangannya dihalangi oleh pemuda itu.

"Ya, ini aku, Noir..." ucap pemuda itu sambil memberikan senyuman sinis. Sesaat kemudian dia melesat untuk menyerang Sephiroth. Melihat ada yang menghalanginya, Cloud langsung menyerangnya secara brutal. Tifa terkejut saat melihat pertempuran itu. Dia berlari menuju Cloud sambil menangis.

"CLOUD! HENTIKAAAN!" jerit Tifa.

"Jangan halangi aku!" Cloud melesat ke arah Tifa dan akan menyerangnya, untungnya hal itu berhasil dicegah oleh Noir. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sephiroth melesat ke arah Cloud untuk menyerangnya.

"Mundur!" seru Noir pada Tifa.

Tifa langsung bergerak mundur. Dengan sekuat tenaga Noir mengangkis dua serangan dari Cloud dan Sephiroth dan berhasil. Walau begitu, dia menjadi kelelahan karena menangkis dua serangan sekaligus. Sementara itu Sephiroth tertawa.

"Hahahaha...kalian tidak ada apa-apanya." Cloud berusaha menyerang Sephiroth lagi secara brutal, namun Sephiroth menahan serangan itu. Dia melihat wajah Cloud yang beringas dan ingin segera menghabisinya.

'Sudah kuduga...' batin Sephiroth. Dia mundur beberapa langkah lalu tersenyum dengan sinis.

"Dengar, Cloud. Aku masih hidup karena kau masih hidup, dan hanya _kau_ saja yang bisa mengalahkanku. Tapi aku ingin membunuhmu..." Sesaat kemudian Sephiroth memukul patung Luire Chaos. Patung itu bergetar bersama tanah. Muncul angin besar yang anehnya, melontarkan Tifa keluar dari lapangan itu, sementara Noir, Cloud dan Sephiroth malah ditarik menuju patung itu. Semuanya menjadi gelap...

.

.

Di halaman luar, terjadi gempa yang menyebabkan Laguna dan yang lainnya harus berlindung. Kemudian muncul Tifa yang terlontar karena 'angin ribut' tadi, untungnya dia berhasil diselamatkan oleh Valefor. Tiba-tiba muncul puluhan Phantom yang akan menyerang mereka.

"Apa? Mereka muncul lagi? Ya ampun..." keluh Bartz.

"Maklum saja, kita kan berada di dekat Luire yang jahat..." ujar Genesis sambil mengeluarkan senjatanya. Dengan terpaksa mereka harus bertarung dengan para Phantom. Tifa masih menghawatirkan Cloud...

"Kita harus berusaha masuk ke dalam reruntuhan!" seru Lightning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just one more battle and the truth shall be revealed...**


	3. The Final Battle

**A/N: At last...the final battle is here! =D Enjoy!**

The Final Battle

Disclaimer:

Dissidia: Final Fantasy is belonged to Square-Enix

Entry Zero: Chronicles of the Black Sword is belonged to me ^^

* * *

><p>"Nghh..."<p>

Noir terbangun setelah dia di tarik oleh angin ribut tadi. Kedua mata emeraldnya menangkap sesuatu yang sangat asing. Tanpa ia sadari, dia sudah berada di tempat yang mirip dengan dasar kawah gunung berapi. Dia bangkit perlahan, di sekelilingnya terdapat kolam lava dan daratan yang dipijak olehnya. Dia heran mengapa ada tempat seperti ini di dalam reruntuhan. Kemudian dia melihat Cloud sedang berdiri di depan Sephiroth dengan tampang beringasnya. Pria itu langsung menyerang Sephiroth dengan pedang besarnya. Tapi Sephiroth menangkis serangan itu dengan mudahnya.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...?' batin Noir. Dia mengeluarkan senjatanya dan berjalan menuju ke tempat Cloud dan Sephiroth. Tiba-tiba muncul aura dari arah belakang Sephiroth.

"Hh. Serangan itu tidak akan mempan, Cloud. Kali ini, aku akan menggunakan kekuatan Chaos, meski harus mengorbankan semua ingatanku dan meski aku tidak akan bisa mengontrol kekuatan itu...tapi ini adalah keinginanku untuk menjadi utuh sepenuhnya! Haha...terima kasih, Cloud...kau telah 'membantuku' dengan serangan itu..." ujar Sephiroth. Kemudian muncullah Chaos yang langsung merasuki tubuh Sephiroth. Phantom itu berteriak saat Chaos merasukinya. Noir nyaris terhempas oleh angin ribut yang berasal dari tempat Sephiroth.

"Cloud!" jeritnya. Sayangnya Cloud tidak menghiraukannya. Sesaat kemudian, Sephiroth telah berubah menjadi Faine Corpse; Phantom yang telah berubah wujud menjadi monster mengerikan. Beberapa bagian dari tubuh Chaos telah bersatu dengan tubuh Sephiroth. Noir terkejut. Lagi-lagi Cloud bertarung dengan Sephiroth.

.

.

Di halaman luar, jumlah Phantom yang semakin banyak membuat Lightning dan yang lainnya kewalahan. Mereka semua kelelahan...

"Sial...Sephiroth..."

.

.

Pertarungan pun terjadi di _Edge of Madness_. Cloud menyerang Sephiroth, lagi-lagi secara brutal. Sementara itu Noir juga berusaha menyerang Sephiroth, karena ingin menghindari hal yang lebih buruk yang akan ditimbulkan oleh Faine Corpse itu.

"Jangan halangi aku!" kata Cloud sambil menyerang Noir. Untungnya serangan itu berhasil di hindari.

"Aku ingin membantumu, tahu!" kata Noir. Kemudian dia menyerang Sephiroth dengan jurusnya dan berhasil. Sang Faine Corpse berhasil dilukai oleh sabetan dua pedang laser hitamnya.

"Hyaaaaah!" Cloud akan menyerang lagi. Sephiroth tersenyum. Dari senyuman itu Noir tahu akan terjadi hal yang lebih gawat lagi.

Faine Corpse itu akan membunuh Cloud.

Noir langsung melesat ke arah Sephiroth untuk menyerangnya dan...

"Arkh!"

.

_**Flashback 15 menit yang lalu...**_

Lighting terkapar karena kelelahan melawan para Phantom, begitu juga dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"C-Cloud..." ucap Tifa lirih.

Kemudian muncul cahaya biru yang menampakkan sesosok wanita berambut panjang bewarna pirang dan mengenakan gaun putih.

"Co-Cosmos?" kata Vaan tidak percaya. Kemudian Cosmos langsung melenyapkan semua Phantom dengan kekuatannya. Pada akhirnya, kru Lightning bisa memasuki halaman utama reruntuhan dengan tenaga yang sudah pulih kembali.

"Cosmos-sama, anda tidak ikut?" tanya Lightning. Cosmos menggeleng.

"Ada kalanya aku tidak ikut campur dengan urusan _mereka bertiga_... Phantom itu hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh Cloud seorang, tapi kalian bisa membantunya. Pemuda dengan pedang laser hitam itu juga..."

"Oh..." Lightning hanya terdiam. Sesaat kemudian dia menyusul teman-temannya.

.

_**~End flashback~**_

.

Cloud gagal menyerang Sephiroth. Sephiroth gagal menebas Cloud. Kedua serangan tersebut tidak berhasil melukai mereka, kecuali...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Noir.

Tusukan pedang dan tebasan cakar di tubuhnya telah membuat Noir gagal menyerang Sephiroth. Anehnya, darah tidak mengucur di tubuhnya, sama sekali. Baik Cloud maupun Sephiroth terkejut. Sesaat kemudian, Noir terjatuh.

"!" Kedua mata Cloud terbelalak saat dirinya melihat Noir yang terkapar dan sekarat.

"C-Clo..ud...kau bisa...melakukannya...kalahkan Sephiroth... Ukh..." Noir sudah tidak bisa bangkit lagi.

"Aku...aku telah...membuat kacau urusanmu...hanya karena...ingin membuat diriku...berarti..." Air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Memang kedengarannya mustahil...tapi...aku ingin menjalani kehidupan...seperti...manusia, tanpa dipengaruhi oleh...kalian... Merasakan berbagai perasaan...di kehidupanku yang selanjutnya..."

Cloud terdiam, tidak beranjak dari tempatnya dia berdiri. Dengan susas payah Noir menatap Cloud.

"Cloud...maafkan aku...dan juga...terima...ka...sih..."

Tubuh Noir telah berubah menjadi puluhan kunang-kunang berekor. 'Kunang-kunang' itu terbang ke segala arah, dan pada akhirnya mereka terbang ke atas. Dari tempat Noir terkapar tadi, ada sesuatu yang bercahaya. Perlahan, benda itu merasuki dada Cloud. Tanpa dia sadari, air mata telah membasahi pipinya. Pria muda itu menyadari, benda yang tadi merasuki dadanya adalah hati miliknya. Kedua matanya terbelalak...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Lightning dan teman-temannya berhasil menemukan Cloud dan Sephiroth di _Edge of Madness_. Sephiroth menyadari keberadaan mereka, dia langsung membuat Lightning dan yang lainnya terhempas jauh.

"Sial!" kata Bartz.

Sesaat kemudian, sang Faine Corpse melihat Cloud yang masih murung. Tiba-tiba muncul aura kekuatan dari tubuh Cloud.

"Sephiroth...kali ini, aku akan **benar-benar** bertarung melawanmu, karena aku tidak ingin kau melukai teman-temanku lagi!" Cloud langsung melesat dan menyerang Sephiroth.

_# itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga  
>(toki wo koete) #<em>

Sephiroth terkena serangan Cloud. Amarah menghiasi wajahnya, dia langsung mengeluarkan bola-bola sihir bewarna hitam untuk menyerang Cloud.

_# horobi isogu sekai no yume wo  
>tashika ni hitotsu (kowasu darou) #<em>

Cloud melibas semua bola-bola sihir itu hanya dalam sekali tebasan saja. Kemudian dia melompat ke udara dan dengan secepat kilat dia turun sambil menyerang Sephiroth.

_# tamerai wo nomihoshite  
>kimi ga nozomu MONO ha nani?<em>

_konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni  
>hakanai ashita ha aru no? #<em>

Sementara itu Lightning berusaha untuk bangkit, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Cloud…kami akan mendukungmu…" kata Tifa.

_# kodomo no koro yume ni miteta  
>inishie no mahou no youni<br>yami sae kudaku chikara de  
>hohoemu kimi ni aitai #<em>

Sephiroth menyerang Cloud dengan cakarnya yang mematikan, namun Cloud berhasil menangkis serangan itu. Kemudian Cloud mengeluarkan sihir Firaga sekaligus menyerang si Faine Corpse.

_# obieru kono te no naka ni ha  
>taorareta hana no yuuki<br>omoi dake ga tayoru subete  
>hikari wo yobisamasu<br>negai #_

Pertarungan sengit pun terjadi antara Cloud dan Sephiroth. Diam-diam Cosmos melemahkan kekuatan Sephiroth. Saat sang Faine Corpse menyadarinya, dia melesat keluar untuk menyerang Cosmos, tapi Cloud menghalanginya. Pria muda itu langsung menyerang Sephiroth dengan jurusnya; Climhazzard.

_# itsuka kimi mo dareka no tame ni  
>tsuyoi chikara wo (nozomu darou) #<em>

Sephiroth langsung terjatuh karena serangan Cloud. Melihat adanya kesempatan, Cloud mengeluarkan pisau belati pemberian Noir dua bulan yang lalu. Dia berlari kearah Sephiroth untuk menyerangnya, namun serangan itu ditangkis hingga pisau belati itu terlempar jauh.

_# ai ga mune wo toraeta yoru ni  
>michi no kotoba ga (umaretekuru) #<em>

Kenangan akan Zack, Aerith, Noir dan teman-temannya muncul di benak Cloud. Dia tahu, meskipun Aerith tidak ikut bersama Lightning maupun Zack dan Noir yang sudah tewas, dia masih bisa merasa dukungan dari mereka semua.

_# mayowazu ni yukeru nara  
>kokoro ga kudaketemo iiwa<br>itsumo me no mae no kanashimi ni  
>tachimukau tame no<br>jumon ga hoshii #_

Tanpa sadar, air matanya mengalir lagi. Dengan mantap, Cloud dan Sephiroth saling menyerang satu sama lain. Sephiroth sudah tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya, meskipun dia sempat melihat pisau belati pemberian ibu angkatnya dulu.

_# kimi ha mada yumemiru kioku  
>watashi ha nemuranai ashita<br>futari ga deau kiseki wo  
>kachitoru tame ni susumuwa #<em>

Cloud bertarung demi teman-temannya dan mengakhiri semua ini. Dia tidak ingin adanya korban karena dirinya atau Sephiroth.

_# obieru kono te no naka ni ha  
>taorareta hana no yaiba<br>omoi dake ga ikiru subete  
>kokoro ni furikazasu<br>negai #_

"Cloud…dia pasti berjuang keras saat ini…" kata Vaan.

"Benar, kita semua harus berjuang agar tidak akan ada bencana yang ditimbulkan oleh Phantom." Kata Lightning sambil tersenyum.

"Yeah…" Bartz mengangguk. Tifa dan yang lainnya setuju.

"Berjuanglah, Cloud!"

.

.

Cloud berusaha mendapatkan pisau belati yang terlempar tadi. Sephiroth berusaha menghalaunya, tapi itu semua berhasil dilalui oleh Cloud. Sang Faine Corpse menyerang Cloud dengan sekuat tenaga, untungnya pria dengan pedang besar itu berhasil menahannya.

"Cloud…apa kau yakin kau bisa mengalahkan aku?" tanya Sephiroth sambil tersenyum sinis.

_# torawareta taiyou no kagayaku  
>fushigi no kuni no hon ga suki datta koro #<br>_

Cloud memejamkan matanya sejenak, dia terkenang akan teman-temannya… Kemudian dia menatap Sephiroth dengan tajam.

_# negai ha kitto kanau to  
>oshieru otogibanashi wo<br>shinjita  
>(hikari to kage no naka) #<em>

"Ya, aku yakin!" Cloud langsung menyerang Sephiroth dan berhasil membuat monster itu mundur.

Cloud berhasil mendapatkan pisau belati. Lalu dia mencabut sebuah batu permata; Protomateria, kemudian memasang batu itu di pedangnya.

_# shizuka ni sakimidareteita  
>inishie no mahou yasashiku<br>sekai wo kaeru chikara ga  
>sono te ni aru to sasayaku #<em>

Sephiroth terkejut saat melihat Cloud mendapat tambahan kekuatan baru. Dia berusaha menyerang Cloud, namun gagal karena serangannya berhasil ditangkis oleh Cloud. Kemudian Cloud melesat ke angkasa, begitu juga Sephiroth. Tifa, Lightning, Cosmos dan yang lainnya melihat pemandangan itu. Cloud tersenyum pada mereka.

_# owaranai yume wo miyou  
>kimi to yuku toki no naka de<br>omoi dake ga ikiru subete  
>inochi wo tsukuru no ha<br>negai #_

"Sephiroth, aku-tidak-ingin-melihatmu-membuat-kekacauan-lagi! Kita selesaikan ini bersama-sama! Hyaaaaah!" Cloud mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya; Omnislash. Pada saat serangan terkahir mengenai Sephiroth, muncul cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. Perlahan, cahaya itu mulai redup dan Sephiroth telah berubah menjadi kristal. Kemudian kristal itu hancur berkeping-keping secara perlahan.

Cloud terkapar setelah mengeluarkan jurus itu. Dia menatap langit…

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini…Noir…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BGM kali ini: Kalafina - Magia.**

**I do not own the song ^^ .**


	4. A New Beginning

**A/N: Finally, it's over. *phew***

**Enjoy! ^^**

A New Beginning

Dissidia: Final Fantasy is belonged to Square-Enix

Entry Zero: Chronicles of the Black Sword is belonged to me ^^

* * *

><p>Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur. Perlahan, sinarnya mulai menyinari bangunan reruntuhan. Cosmos, Lightining, Laguna, Tifa, Bartz, Vaan, Yuna, Angeal dan Genesis menghampiri Cloud yang masih terkapar di lantai. Tifa langsung duduk di samping Cloud untuk memastikan keadaannya.<p>

"Nggh..." Perlahan, Cloud membuka matanya.

"Ti-Tifa...?"

"Oh, syukurlah!" Tifa terlihat lega, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Bartz membantu Cloud berdiri. Kemudian, Cosmos mendekati bekas patung Chaos.

"Aku akan berada disini untuk memastikan tidak ada kejadian yang sama terulang kembali." Kata Cosmos. Cloud mengangguk. Kemudian dia melihat jauh ke arah tempat dia bertarung semalam. Dia tersenyum.

'Semuanya telah usai...Noir...terima kasih.'

Kemudian mereka semua merayakan kemenangan dengan bahagia. Cosmos tersenyum.

'Kutukannya telah lenyap untuk selamanya...'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Di suatu dimensi dunia lain...<strong>_ (A/N: Bukan pada saat yang sama, yah.)

Di suatu tempat yang sepi, ada seorang anak lelaki berambut perak, kedua matanya bewarna hijau emerald dan mengenakan kalung perak sedang terkapar di tepi jalan.

"Nggh..."

Saat tersadar, dia bangun dan melihat sekitar.

"Di-dimana ini...? ...Apa yang..." Sesaat kemudian dia memegangi kepalanya sendiri.

"Mengapa...mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun? Siapa aku...?" Pria kecil itu terus memegangi kepalanya. Tak lama, muncul dua pria yang berjalan ke arahnya. Yang satu terlihat seperti seorang paruh baya, yang satu lagi terlihat masih muda, mungkin umurnya sekitar 17-20 tahunan. Keduanya mengenakan jubah hitam. Pria kecil ini terkejut sekaligus takut. Dia mundur beberapa langkah sampai akhirnya jatuh tersandung oleh sebuah batu di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba dia melihat tangannya sendiri terluka. Luka itu bukan berasal dari dia tersandung tadi, melainkan luka goresan. Dia melihat darah keluar dari lukanya itu.

Mungkin...ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia melihat darahnya sendiri...

Tiba-tiba salah satu dari pria tadi memegangi tangannya dan mengobati lukanya.

"Kalau lukamu dibiarkan nanti akan terkena infeksi." Kata si pria muda.

"Te-te-terima kasih..." jawab anak itu dengan nada ketakutan.

Kemudian, si pria paruh baya mendekati anak itu. Dia menatap anak itu lekat-lekat. Pria itu sedikit terkejut.

"Mengapa...? Mengapa dia ada disini?' batinnya. Kemudian dia bertanya pada anak kecil itu.

"Siapa namamu, nak?" tanyanya dengan ramah.

Anak itu terdiam. Dia mengigit bibirnya sendiri dan menunduk. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. Di pikirannya muncul bayangan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang, jabrik dan membawa pedang besar, lalu muncul lagi seseorang yang memiliki rambut perak yang panjang dan membawa pedang yang panjang pula, kemudian anak itu membuka mulutnya...

"Noir..."

"Apa?" tanya si pria paruh baya itu keheranan.

"Namaku...Noir..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fin.**

***Author dilempari sendok dan garpu* Oiya, bonus ending ini sebenarnya petunjuk untuk cerita original saya kelak (anak FFC pasti tahu) *plak!***

**Yup, see you next time~ :D *kabur***


End file.
